1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combination storage and display wrappers. More particularly, it refers to a fabric holder for small items including fishing lures, hooks and other fishing paraphernalia used to either store the fishing tackle or display it in an easily accessible mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinged trays in plastic boxes are commonly used to store items such as fishing lures and hooks. These boxes frequently become doused with water or are lifted up unlatched. In either case, the box contents must be replaced in their trays to the general annoyance of the owner attempts have been made to improve storage equipment for fishing tackle. The February 1989 Florida Sportsman, pages 83 to 84 describes a satchel-type lure holder having zipper pockets The lure holders are permanently attached to the cloth backing. This type holder is expensive in view of the large number of zippers required to close all the lure holders. A more versatile tackle holder is needed so that the lures are easily accessible, but can be stored without fear of the tackle getting wet or falling out of its container due to careless handling.